Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Worlds
by stickly
Summary: With their memories stolen by the mysterious man named G, the three warriors Nik, MT, and Vincent Valentine travel brand new worlds on a mission to destroy 10 very powerful Heartless. With only 5 Heartless left, their mission seems to be coming to an end. But this is only a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The moonlight reflected off of the ocean, casting a pleasant light onto the small town. There were a handful of petite houses scattered across the acre, and slightly off in the distance, a large, important looking building loomed over the town. A boy of about 18 years of age walked down the only road in the town, kicking up small clouds of dirt with each careful step. His unzipped hoody billowed in the wind, and every few seconds he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was searching for something, something out of place in this quiet suburb. After moments of walking, he ended up at the coast of the ocean, staring at the water's edge. His body shone in the reflected light, making him much easier to see. His black hoody was unzipped with the sleeves rolled up; showing off the bandaging that wrapped both arms from his hands up. His tan skinny jeans blended into the sand. His brown hair was a few inches long and tousled, with his long bangs swept to the right side of his face.

Something had drawn him to his current location, some magnetic force that seemed to beckon to him like a whisper. Moments passed before he noticed his shadow cast towards the ocean. Realizing that a light had turned on behind him he turned, but what he saw confounded him. A large, glowing keyhole hung in the sky. A voice seemed to call out to him from it, but it was too faint to hear. Curious, he walked closer to the keyhole, holding his hand out to it. He longed for the secrets it held, the mysteries and wisdom it contained. It was nearly feet away from him when it began glowing brighter, illuminating his light brown eyes. He was almost there. He was so close…

"Wake up, Nik."

The boy sat upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes wearily. As he opened them, he saw a blurred vision of white standing at the foot of the bed.

"Vincent is waiting for us in the meeting room." The blur said in a monotone voice. Nik's eyes adjusted and focused on the boy standing at the foot of his bed. The boys pale skin, bleach white hair, and white t-shirt blended almost seamlessly into the white wall behind him. Only his baggy purple jeans and violet eyes distinguished him from the room.

"Sorry MT, tell Vin I'll be there in a few." Nik yawned as he swung his legs over his bed. He stretched for a moment then stood up.

"You know that he hates it when you call him Vin." MT said in his monotone voice. "And when you keep him waiting." MT finished before turning towards the door and walking out. As Nik watched him walk away, he wondered why MT had two long spikes of hair that stuck out behind his head, despite the rest of his hair being fairly short.

Nik walked into the washroom and examined himself in the mirror. He looked nearly identical to how he looked in the dream. His clothes were the same and his sleeves were still rolled up, showing the bandaging around his arms, which appeared to be purely aesthetic. He pushed his bangs away from his right eye, noting the long, ink black scar that ran vertical down his face from his right eye to his chest. He wondered why he hadn't had the scar in his dream, and how he acquired it in the first place. He finished up and groggily made his way to the meeting room.

The room was bare except a large table and a plethora of chairs surrounding it. Every inch of the room, including the furnishings, was white. Just like every other room in the building. A pale skinned man with long, wild black hair and red eyes sat at the end of the table. He was wearing a red, tattered cape over his black shirt and pants. A red cloth was tied around is head like a bandana. His left arm was resting on the table, clad in a bronze gauntlet that made it appear as though he had a claw. MT sat next to the brooding man.

"What took so long?" The man asked. He seemed annoyed.

"Sorry Vin, I didn't sleep well." Nik answered as he took a seat near MT. The man's face darkened.

"You know I hate that." The man seethed.

"Sorry _Vincent_, I didn't sleep well." Nik restated.

"We have a mission." Vincent began. "From G."

"Great, maybe he'll finally return our memories after we complete it." Nik said sarcastically, propping his feet onto the table. "Or maybe he'll screw us over like usual."

"For the time being, we do not have much choice but to follow his orders." MT said, monotone as ever. Vincent nodded.

"He's our best bet to get our memories back." Vincent persuaded.

"Fine." Nik sighed. "I feel cramped up in this stupid castle anyways."

"Where is our mission located?" MT asked. Nik couldn't tell how curious MT was about the mission, due to the fact that his voice was always monotone and his face expressionless.

"And are we taking on a Heartless?" Nik added, before Vincent could respond to MT.

"Yes." Vincent said. He stood up and a black hole appeared behind. "And our destination is a world called Hyrule."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Land of The Gods

The sun shined brightly on the castle surrounded by rolling hills. Guards patrolled the perimeters of the castle, making sure that no one went near. At the back end of the castle was a small garden, colored by the flowers that grew neatly around a small opening. A child stood in the opening, staring into the windows of her home. She wore a pink dress and her blond hair was pulled back revealing her pointed ears. She watched through the window, intent on the dark skinned man who kneeled before her father, the king. The dark skinned man had orange hair and a large, beak shaped nose. His cloths matched his menacing appearance. The girl was distracted from window by the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Hello, Link." She said expectantly.

"I think you have the wrong person." A strangers voice responded. She turned calmly to see three men standing behind her.

"I don't believe I know you." The girl stated nervously.

"My name's Nik." One of them replied. He pointed to the other two. "This is MT and Vincent." He continued. He smiled politely at her. "What's your name?"

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." The girl stated confidently.

"Princess huh?" Nik said. He surveyed the castle. "So you must live here then." Nik said.

"Yes." Zelda nodded. Nik smiled.

"We live in a castle to, but it's not as nice as this one." Nik stated. The girl looked relieved.

"Are you royalty?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Nik chuckled. MT took a step forward.

"Have you witnessed anything strange lately?" MT asked. Zelda thought for a moment.

"I cannot say that I have." Zelda turned towards the window and the three peeked inside. "Although the man talking to my father has a strange presence." She added.

"What is his name?" Vincent asked, now fully interested in the King's meeting.

"His name is Ganondorf." Zelda answered. She looked nervous. "I fear he is planning on betraying my father." Before Vincent could ask another question, he saw something moving in the garden. As he went to investigate, Nik and MT followed. Vincent kneeled down to investigate a lone pink flower that was swaying rapidly.

"There's no breeze." Vincent said as he watched the flower dance wildly. He went to touch one of the petals on the flower when it violently burst from the ground, growing much larger. The flower grew to the size of a tree, uprooting itself with feet like roots. It grew two arm-like branches with sharp, curved blades instead of hands. Two large yellow eyes appeared on it, along with a black symbol outlined in red that looked like a thorned heart.

"Is that our target?" Nik asked, almost unphazed. Vincent nodded.

"The Heartless classified as Garden Scythe." Vincent said. He looked towards Zelda, who was shaking. Nik put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Nik said calmly. Zelda nodded as Nik took his hand off her shoulder. "Until we meet again." Nik said to her. MT's eyes began glowing blue.

"Teleport." MT said. In an instant, the Heartless, along with the three men disappeared from the garden. Zelda's wide eyes returned too normal after a moment.

"Until we meet again." She said.

Nik, Vincent, MT, and Garden Scythe appeared in the middle of a field, miles away from civilization. Nik looked around to make sure there were no bystanders, then grinned.

"You guys ready?" Nik asked. Vincent took out a triple-barreled pistol and nodded. "Showtime." Nik said before bolting towards the flower monster. As he ran a gigantic key appeared in each of his hands. They looked like normal keys and were identical, except the one in his right hand was all black with a white hand guard, and the one in his left was white with a black hand guard. Each had a chain extended from the hilt with an emblem at the end of each shaped like three joined circles. The flower sliced at Nik with its scythe hands, but he slid under them and jumped up, swinging his key weapons at it. Before he could hit the flower, a rogue vine grabbed him in midair. "A little help?" He asked. Vincent and MT started towards the flower, but many pools of darkness formed on the ground and blocked their path.

"Shadows." Vincent stated. Each pool of darkness formed into small bug-like creatures. Each was pitch black except for bright yellow eyes. Vincent began weaving seamlessly through the crowd of newly emerged Heartless, shooting them rapidly and causing them to disappear in clouds of black smoke. MT followed suit, but instead of using a weapon, he shot balls of dark energy out of his hands at them. Nik twisted out of the flower's grasped and jumped above the Garden Scythe, pointing both keys at the grotesque flower.

"Fira!" Nik shouted as a giant blast of fire shot from the keys towards the flower. It put it's scythes up to block the attack, but was still consumed by the fire. As the monster vanished, a large heart floated towards the sky. Nik landed on the ground and examined Vincent and MT, who had greatly thinned out the crowd of Shadow Heartless.

"Well done." An unfamiliar voice stated. Surprised, Nik turned around to see who had spoken, but only caught a glimpse of a man in a black trench coat with long white hair walking into a dark portal. The man disappeared, but Nik wasn't going to lose him. He looked back at his friends, who seemed unharmed and were down to only a handful of Heartless left. He took a deep breath, then sprinted through the portal just before it closed.

There was nothing but darkness all around. In the distance, a large winged figure stood. It started coming into focus. Nik walked towards it. It seemed so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. What was it? A part of his past? He was still so far away, but he could swear there was a faint light near the figure. It looked almost like, fire?

"Are you injured?" A dull voice asked. Nik opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl standing over him. She had pink hair with two winding ponytails. The tips of her bangs were black, and they swayed gently in the breeze. Something was strange about her though. Her eyes were glazed over, and she had something metallic covering each of her ears. She also had two small white wings sticking out of her back.

"Wher-" Nik began to ask, before he was cut off by a boys voice.

"What did you find, Ikaros?"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter crosses over with the manga/ anime called Heaven's Lost Property. I will try to add a page for character and world bios soon to make some things less confusing. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: From the Sky

"I found something, Master." The pink haired girl stated dully. She kept staring at Nik with those glazed over eyes. She creeped him out a little bit.

"What is it?" A boy asked as he walked closer. Nik saw him a few yards away. The boy was slim and a couple years younger than Nik. He had messy black hair and was wearing a school uniform. He stopped right in front of Nik, then all of the color flushed from his face. "What did you do to him Ikaros?! Why is he on the ground did you hurt him?!" The boy rambled on incessantly. The girl's expression remained blank.

"I just found him like this, Master." The girl replied. The boy calmed down and reached a hand out to Nik.

"Don't mind Ikaros, she's not very bright." The boy said. "I'm Tomoki." Nik grabbed the boy's hand and pulled himself up.

"I'm Nik, and where are we exactly?" Nik asked. Tomoki looked puzzled.

"We're in Sorami." Tomoki stated.

"That portal must've taken me here from Hyrule." Nik thought out loud. Tomoki was even more confused now.

"Hyrule, like from The Legend of Zelda?" Tomoki asked. Nik's eyes lit up.

"You know Zelda?" He asked. Tomoki's brain was starting to overload.

"She's a princess, in the video game, called The Legend of Zelda." Tomoki said, dumbfounded. Nik thought to himself for a moment.

(A video game? I wonder how tightly knit these worlds really are?) Nik thought. He composed himself. "Have you noticed any strange activity lately?" Nik asked.

"Yeah, like Ikaros falling from the sky, then Nymph, then Astraea, oh and Sugata trying to fly, and now you appear out of nowhere, oh and Sohara's breasts are getting way bigge-"

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Nik interrupted, clearly annoyed. Ikaros walked over to Nik and rested her hand on his head, almost as if to pat him. Nik didn't move. "What in the hell is she doing?" He asked, half confused, half amused. Tomoki chuckled.

"Like I said, she's not very bright. You look hungry, lets go to my place and grab a bite."

"Where the hell did he go?" Vincent asked angrily. MT's eyes ceased glowing blue.

"I don't sense him in this world." MT stated. Vincent kicked a nearby rock.

"That idiot should have waited for us." He said before opening a portal. "Maybe he went back." Vincent added.

"To Castle Oblivion?" MT asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Vincent said before disappearing into the portal, shortly followed by MT. They reappeared in the meeting room, which was empty.

"He's not in the castle." MT said, with still no trace of emotion in his voice.

"That can't be good."

Nik sat at the table in Tomoki's living room. A petite girl with long blue hair in pigtails and translucent wings sat across from him, drinking tea. Ikaros and Tomoki were in the kitchen cooking, but they had introduced Nik to the blue haired girl, whose name was Nymph.

"What's with the bandages?" Nymph asked impolitely.

"They're for looks." Nik replied.

"That's dumb." Nymph said.

"I like them." Nik said.

"I don't. What's with the name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, it's stupid."

"Well your face is stupid."

"How mature of you."

"Shut up I'm older than you."

"Not likely."

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Nik asked.

"Hmph, that was rude." Nymph retorted. Nik could feel his face burning with anger.

"How is that rude? You told me my name was stupid." Nik said.

"Because it is." Nymph stated.

"It is not!"

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is t-"

"Stop being rude to our guest!" Tomoki snapped at Nymph as he and Ikaros walked in with a plate of sandwiches. They sat down and the four of them began eating. Nymph kept staring at Nik as he ate. After a minute, he snapped on her.

"What are you looking at?" Nik said.

"What's with the scar?" Nymph asked. Nik looked in the reflection of his tea and saw the scar he had almost forgotten about. It ran a vertical line from his right eye down into his shirt.

"Nymph that's rude." Tomoki scolded. Nik was still looking at his reflection.

"Don't know." Nik said. Tomoki looked surprised and Nymph curious.

"Where are you from?" Nymph asked.

"Don't know."

"How old are you?"

"18ish, I think." Nik said. Nymph smirked.

"I have an idea." She said, before reaching over the table and putting her hand on Nik's forehead.

"What are yo-" Nik began, before he was interrupted by intense pain and images flashing through his head. An ocean, a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, orange wings, a heartless shaped like a human, pain and suffering. The images kept flashing until-

"Stop." Ikaros said dully, but sternly. The images stopped and Nik realized he had pinned Nymph up against the wall with one of his key weapons. Ikaros' hand was firmly gripping Nik's shoulder. He let the key disappear and stepped away from Nymph.

"I'm sorry." He said, ashamed. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Are you both ok?" Tomoki asked. Nik and Nymph nodded. He looked relieved. Nymph composed herself.

"It's ok, I shoulda warned you that I was gonna hack your mind." She said. "Someone put one hell of a block on your memories, I can't even hack them." She continued. Nik sat back down.

"I know, he's using my memories has leverage to get me to do his work." Nik replied. Tomoki looked surprised.

"That seems cruel." He said.

"What was that weapon you had?" Nymph asked. Nik smirked as the two keys appeared in his hands.

"They're called Keyblades." Nik said. "They're magical weapons and very powerful. The black one is called Kingdom Key H and the white one is Kingdom Key N." Nik explained. Nymph was using her scanners to scan the weapons' data.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"The man who took my memories, he explained them to me." Nik answered. "He said I was special for having them, which is why he needed my help." After Nik finished talking the door opened and two people walked into the house. One was a girl with long brown hair, and the other was a boy with short white hair and glasses. Tomoki greeted them with a smile.

"Sohara, Sugata, meet Nik." Tomoki said. The white haired boy walked over to Nik and shook his hand.

"Hello, I am Sugata." The boy said as he pushed up his glasses. "And you must be from the New World."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New World

The white haired boy stared deeply into Nik's eyes as they shook hands. His grip was much tighter than Nik had expected it to be.

"New world?" Nik asked. He was surprised that a native of this world new about other worlds. He didn't know much about the other worlds, but he did know that most people only new about their own world's existence.

"I can tell by looking at you." The white haired boy said, letting go of Nik's hand and pushing up his glasses. "You don't appear to be from here, but if you're from the new world, then why don't you have wings?" The white haired boy's glasses gleamed, blinding Nik for a split second. Everything about this boy made Nik feel uneasy.

"Can't you let your obsession go for one minute, Sugata?" Tomoki groaned. Sugata pushed his glasses up again and sat down next to Nik.

"I suppose one minute wouldn't kill me." He said as he pulled out a stopwatch. The brown haired girl walked to Nik and bent over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nik, I'm Sohara." She said with a smile. Nik shook her hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you to, Sohara." Nik replied. He noticed that all of the color had suddenly drained from Sohara's face. "Are you ok?" He asked. She twitched, then turned her head to the side to see that Tomoki had been trying to peek up her skirt.

"TOMO YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she delivered a flurry of karate chops to Tomoki that even made Nik flinch. Tomoki sprinted away from her as fast as possible.

"I didn't mean to Sohara it was an accident!" He pleaded as she chased him with a hurricane of karate chops. As Sohara chased Tomoki, Sugata's stopwatch went off.

"Now that it's been a minute, what can you tell me about the New World?" Sugata asked Nik. Nik scratched his head.

"Which world?" Nik asked. Sugata froze. "Which world do you wanna know about? I've only been to a few but there's tons of th-" Nik tried to explain, before Nymph grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door.

"It's getting a little to exciting in here for me, how'd you like to go for a fly?" She asked Nik, dragging him out the front door.

"I'm talking to Sugata, and what do you mean go for a fly-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nik yelped as Nymph burst up into the sky with him as fast as she could. Sohara and Tomoki were still busy arguing and Ikaros hadn't seemed to care that they left, but Sugata cared.

(Why did Nymph take off like that? What is she hiding?) He wondered as he watched the two fly away.

The sun was starting to set, casting a large shadow of the tree that Nymph and Nik were sitting under.

"You can't go around telling people that there are other worlds out there." Nymph scolded. "You might freak them out." She added. Nik shook his head.

"Sugata acted like he already knew. Speaking of which, how do you know?" Nik asked.

"Because im not a human, I'm an Angeloid. And where I'm from, we have the technology to detect other worlds, even if we can't travel there." Nymph explained.

"Are you from another world then?" Nik asked. Nymph shook her head.

"Im from this world, just from a part of it not known by the humans." She answered. "Why are you here?" She asked. Nik tried to remember what had brought him to this world.

"I followed someone here, but now that I think about it, I really need to get back to my friends." Nik said as he stood up. "Thanks for the ride, I've never flown before." Nymph stood up and nodded.

"No problem, you took it really well for a human." She said. She started walking away from Nik before pausing and turning back to him. "You should come back here and visit sometime." She added. He smiled, then opened a portal and walked through it.

"About time you showed up, we have a new mission." Vincent said within moments of Nik exiting his portal. Vincent and MT were sitting across from each other at the meeting table. Apparently they had been waiting for Nik to arrive. "Where the hell did you go anyways?" Nik took a seat at the table and grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"Some place called Sorami, I followed some guy there but I lost him." Nik said between bites of apple. "So where are we goin?" He asked.

"The Big Apple."


End file.
